Against all odds
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Hikari's school is having a disco, but Hikari won't go with neither Takeru nor Daisuke. She's in love with the one person that would never ask her out. And maybe I should warn you here, it's incest.


Title: Against all odds

Author: children of the Revolution

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You didn't think so either, did you? The song is Phil Collins'

Warnings: Incest and...Songfic! (Ah! The horror! ;) )

Rating: Pg 

Chapter: One-shot

Authors note: Well... I was supposed to do my homework when suddenly this song was played on the radio, and this idea came into my mind.

Does Hikari and Taichi even go to the same school? Deep down, I don't think so, but maybe we can pretend they do? Just for a moment, hm? Because this idea just won't leave me, and I think this fic turned out pretty nice.

I am really surprised. This fic contains neither shounen-ai, nor shoujo-ai. Only heterosexual love... Ah well, in my opinion, no kind of love could ever be wrong. But if you're a heterophobe, then click the back button and don't bother sending a flame. ;)

Not that I think they will read this, but I'd still like to thank the people who reviewed

'In your presence'

-KellyQ 

-JyoumiBloodGang

-Zaraky

And, 'Too lost in you'

-LordIronDuke126

And a special thank to Aya Rose, who reviewed both of my Digimon fics, and 'Another night'. :) And put two of them on her 'favourite stories list':D Thanks again.

R&R

-

It was Friday.

In five hours she was supposed to be at the school. The school disco would began at seven and end at midnight, and she had known about it for over a month now.

Both Takeru and Daisuke had asked her to go there with them, but since she didn't want to crush one of them, she had thanked no to both.

But, even if she would go without a date, she needed a new dress.

"So, what do you say?" She held up two dresses in front of her brother. "The red one, or the blue?"

Taichi sighed. "Really Hikari, why couldn't you go shopping with someone else? Someone who knows something, _anything at all_, about clothes. Why not...well, Sora?"

She felt a strong pang of jealousy in her heart when she heard the mention of their friend.

"She said she already had a dress." She muttered and looked first at the red dress, then at the blue and then back to the red. "Or maybe the purple one we looked at first? Taichi, what do you think?" He looked at the dresses and frowned.

"I'm horrible at this, and you know it. Yamato makes fun of me all the time because of that... Maybe if you tried them on?"

She smiled and turned towards the dressing-room. "Good idea. Can you go get the purple dress we talked about?"

"Sure."  
_  
How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace   
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

It was perfect.

She swirled around again and watched the dress fall back down when she stopped.

It sat tight over her breast and stomach and from her waist and all the way down to her tights it hung freely.

She had chosen the purple one. Dark purple. Taichi had said he liked that colour the best. He had said she looked beautiful in it. A soft giggle escaped from her lips and a small blush covered her cheeks when that scene repeated itself in her head. 

She looked at the clock on the wall. Six p.m. In one hour she was supposed to be there. In fifty minutes they were going to go. And she hadn't even took her shower yet.

She panicked, pulled of the dress and swept a towel around her body before she ran to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later she shut the water of. 

Taichi's date would come in about ten minutes. That pang of jealousy was back again, but she tried to ignore it as she took the towel and ran back to her room. She brushed her hair, took on her underwear and was just about to put the dress back on when the door opened.

"Hikari, are you-" He stopped mid sentence and blushed. Almost as much as his sister. "Obviously not. Sorry!" 

The door closed again. Hikari put on the dress and followed a minute after.  
_  
How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

It was a red dress.

But not just any red dress. The red dress. The one she herself had tried on in the dressing-room earlier that day. Well, of course not that one, but the same model.

Taichi had said he liked her dress better.

That wasn't much, but it was something.

She forced a smile to her lips as she greeted Taichi's girlfriend. Taichi kissed Sora on one cheek and then he turned around and paled slightly when he saw his sister. 

"Hikari, was your dress that short when you tried it on the first time too? If so, what was I thinking?"

Sora giggled. "Oh, come on Taichi. She's not a little girl anymore." 

"True." Said Hikari and forced back the slight blush Taichi's words had caused.

Her brother sighed. "Oh well. I guess you're right... But if someone's trying anything to you, I swear I will kill them."

She rolled her eyes, but inwardly she smiled.

"Well," said Sora, "are you two coming?" Taichi turned back to her and something deep inside Hikari hurt.

He had laid his arm around Sora's waist.  
_  
So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

It was him.

On the dance floor.

Dancing with Sora.

A slow tune was playing and the two of them danced close, close. Very close. Too close for her liking.

"Wanna dance, Hikari?" A cheerful voice asked. She spun around.

"Ehm...well, why not." She followed a grinning Daisuke to the dance floor. Maybe that could make her stop thinking about Taichi.

Then again, maybe not.

Taichi frowned slightly when Daisuke laid his arms around his sister's waist. Hikari thought, with a little butterfly looping around in her stomach, that he looked almost jealous. No. She looked away from her brother's eyes and into Daisuke's. She mustn't give herself false hope.

She moved together with Daisuke to the music, constantly catching herself throwing glances over Daisuke's shoulder and towards Taichi.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but it looked like Taichi did the same. Looking over Sora's shoulder and into her eyes.

She looked down to the floor but couldn't keep the blush away from her face.

She wanted to run away. Far, far away, and just cry for a long, long time. But everyone would look her way if she just ran of the dance floor in the midst of a song, so she waited.

What felt like forever, but in reality was only a minute, passed, and the song ended. She walked away from the floor, towards the wall closest to the door. It was hard, but she managed to not run.

Daisuke followed her, but she noted that Sora and her brother began moving to the next song.

"Daisuke?" She said. "I think I'll go home now."

He looked surprised. "Now? You've only been here for an hour!"

"I know, but..." She sighed and forced herself not to look towards the dance floor and her brother. "I'm not feeling very well."

Daisuke nodded and sounded worried when he began to speak. "Yeah, I've noticed that. Sometimes when one look at you, you have this really sad expression all over your face. Is anything wrong?"

"No." She said a bit too quickly.

"It's Takeru, isn't it? What has he done?" He looked angry, letting his eyes search through the room for the blonde boy.

"He hasn't done anything! I'm just tired. I mean, Friday and all."

Daisuke seemed to calm down a bit. "Well then. Should I walk you home?"

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your evening. Stay here and have fun." 

"Okay. See you on Monday then."

"Yeah. See you."

She walked out, into the chilly night air, her black shoes echoing lightly against the pavement.

Why, she wondered, when she had two cute guys fighting over her, why couldn't she just pick one of them and live a normal life?

She sat down at the bus stop outside of the school. No one was out, everyone was in there, dancing, laughing, living.

Taichi with his arms around Sora.

She could do nothing about it, the tears already ran down her face.  
_  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

It was something.

A hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and into a pair of deep, brown eyes. "Hikari, what's wrong?" 

When had he got here? Wasn't he still on the dance floor, with Sora?

"Nothing..."

"I know it is. Can't you just tell me?"

"Well..." A lie. Quick, a lie! That couldn't be so hard, could it? "I just saw Takeru."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

"He was dancing with another girl."

Her brother sighed. "Come on, Hikari. It was you who said no when he asked you out!"

"That's just because I don't want to hurt Daisuke! I love Takeru!" Had that been hurt in Taichi's eyes when she had said that? No, she must be seeing things. Again.

"Do you really do that?" 

"Yes, I do! Now, why don't you leave me alone? Please? Go back to...Sora. Or something..."

He lifted up her chin with two fingers and looked her directly in the eyes. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

He wanted the truth, huh? Well, if he wanted it, he'd get it! She didn't give a damn that someone could come out and see them any second, she bit her lips and reached forward.  
_  
So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space   
But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

It was now.

Now or never.

Speak now or forever hold your peace

She put her lips against her brother's.  
_  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take  
_  
It was Hikari who pulled back first.

She looked at Taichi.

He looked shocked, and she already regretted what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Taichi." She lowered her gaze to the street and struggled against the tears that threatened to spill over. "So sorry. I know I shouldn't be keeping those feelings for you, and I know I never should have told you, now you'll never look at me the same way again, things will never be the same, and I'm so so-"

Her ramblings were cut of, soft lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened in realization but then she closed them and let herself melt into the kiss.

After a moment Taichi pulled back. "Is that why you've been so depressed?" She nodded slowly. "Oh Hikari!" 

Suddenly a pair of strong arms were around her waist. Her waist. Not Sora's. She folded her arms around her brother's neck and rested her chin against his shoulder. A soft sob tore itself from her throat and Taichi held her closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and now hot tears of relief rolled freely down her cheeks.

Taichi lifted a hand and stroke them away. "Let's go home." 

"But...but Sora..."

"She thinks I'm home already. I said I wasn't feeling well."

Hikari nodded. "But...What are you going to tell her? You two..." She couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

"I'll tell her I don't love her anymore. I never really did. I've always loved you." 

"She'll be broken."

Taichi sighed. "I know. But if I continue going out with her, It will break you into pieces. And I'd rather die than doing that."

She unfolded her arms from his neck and took one of his hands in her own. "Okay then." She whispered with a smile. "Let's go home."  
_  
Take a look at me now_

.:End:.


End file.
